


Get On With It

by Udolphos



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Bickering, First Time, I'm trying to be funny, M/M, Smut, bitching and moaning, lots and lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udolphos/pseuds/Udolphos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Niki fight and make a dubious bet. The prize is Niki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get On With It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about cars or Formula 1. No breach of copyright intended. Nothing to do with real people.
> 
> Sorry if there are some weird grammar mistakes etc. I haven't written anything this long in English and I have probably made tons of mistakes, but I did my best. Yeah.

James stood watching as his mechanics worked with his car. It had been a beautiful, powerful machine, but now it was falling apart. The season had been a disaster from the start with the disqualification and with all the trouble with his car. He tried to hide it, but it was getting to him. He was exhausted, and near of losing his faith in his own abilities. 

James Hunt was tired of being the second best and tired of Niki Lauda’s shit. He was sure, he fucking knew, that Niki had everything to do with his disqualification. His car was like it had a curse on it after those nitpicks had forced them to change it for the sake of regulations. And Niki won. All the time. 

James felt his irritation grow when he saw Niki from the distance, arriving to his paddock. When Niki saw James looking at him, he waved and smiled. He looked like he was in a good mood. 

"FUCK OFF", James shouted and folded his arms tightly against his broad chest. James's mechanics gave him a quick look, then thought it better to mind their own business.

Niki cupped his hands around his mouth.

"GOOD FUCKING MORNING TO YOU TOO, HUNT!"

James could hear amusement in his voice. To James's dismay, Niki started making his way towards him.

"Oh, no way in HELL am I talking to him today", James muttered to himself. He turned his back to Niki and started to head towards the racecourse cafe in lack of a better place.

James heard fast footsteps behind him as he opened the cafe door.

"James."

"What do you want, Lauda?"

"Is something the matter, Hunt?" James glanced at him. Niki was smirking. His ridiculous cartoon bunny teeth stuck out under his top lip. How could he look so funny and mean at the same time?

"I am too hung over to look at your ratty mug. Put a bag on it Mr. Merrick."

Niki's smirk widened. His dark eyes had a cunning gleam.

"You are feeling it today too, I see."

"Feeling what?"

"You are going to lose," Niki said, poking James’s chest with his finger.

James laughed tightly.

"No, my dear Rat, today I'm going to be on top," he tried to boast. James could hear how empty his words sounded. He could see that Niki thought so too. Fucking hell, even he himself didn't think he had a snowball’s chance today. 

Niki smiled almost sweetly and went to the counter to buy a soda from the cafeteria girl. James checked the girl out out of habit. She was an attractive redhead with a upturned little nose. James considered flirting with her, but came to conclusion that he wasn't in a mood to pull women. Even fucking wouldn't lift his spirits. Not today.

James stood there, looking at Niki's back with contempt. He didn't know why he didn't leave, but instead stood there like a dummy, waiting for him. When Niki returned they walked outside together. The sunlight was blindingly bright. It made all the shadows harsh and sharp.

"Didn't you want to get anything? You were the one going there in the first place."

"No, lost my appetite, thank you," James mumbled.

The were silent for a moment. Niki sipped his lemon soda and let out a mocking 'Ahh' sound. 

"It's hot, isn't it?" Niki said.

"Yes."

Niki turned his head to smile at him. He looked quite earnest this time.

"Don't worry, James. Some day you will win me, statistically speaking. You are after all, the second best."

"I have already won, if you can recall", James said grimly. Niki laughed again. Such a rare sound, and James was already sick of it.

"Well, we can't count that now can we?" Niki said and sipped his soda. Moisture beads were gleaming on the bottle's surface, looking fresh and cool.

"Could you, for once, not be such a cunt", James snapped and slapped the bottle right out of Niki's hand. The bottle shattered on the hot asphalt. 

Niki stood motionless for a second with his hand still raised, staring at the point in the air where his soda had just been. James felt immediate regret. Niki's arm dropped and he turned to glare at James.

"Asshole", he hissed.

James looked back at Niki, challenging him to hit him or kick him in the balls. Maybe a good tussle would clear the air. They stood like that for a second, tension hanging heavy in the air. 

Niki's eyes looked lighter in the sun. A dark curl was dancing on his forehead in the hot breeze. James felt suddenly peculiar. Something squirmed in the bottom of his stomach. He heard himself talk.

"Let's make a bet, Rat." 

James felt his heart start to race.

"What is it, Hunt," Niki asked without a sliver of smile, weighing his every word. 

"If I win today..." James moistened his lips that had suddenly turned very dry. "You are going to come to my room, after the race, and I'm going to  fuck you silly ."

Wait.

What did I just say , James wondered with growing horror. What the fuck had possessed him to say a thing like that?

Niki stared at him with his lips slightly apart. For once at least, The Super Rat was speechless.

Not for long, though.

"What the absolute fuck?! Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

Good question. Yes. He probably had.

To James's surprise he saw that Niki didn't look as disgusted as he had feared, more like angry and hurt. 

"Is that what you are willing to do just to humiliate me? Would it make victory sweeter to you?!"

James blushed.

"It's not like that!" he said urgently.

Niki tilted his head and studied his face intensely. James looked away with his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He would never live this down. James Hunt trying to get into The Super Rat's pants. Oh God.

"So, you just want to fuck me? Is that it?" 

James felt his blush deepening. 

Well, no, but...

Yeah, he had thought about it once or twice. Or trice. It was just that he had a very active imagination, especially what came to sex. His mind had a habit of wondering in to all sorts of places. He certainly didn't take it seriously. So he wasn't too shocked that he sometimes might have fantasied about pushing Niki against a wall and kissing him violently. Or that his eyes sometimes lingered on Niki's backside when he was fussing around his car. It was, after all, much more pleasant to look at than his crabby face. 

"James. Tell me, don't just stand there looking stupid."

James lifted his gaze from the ground. His brain felt like scrambled eggs. He barely could meet Niki's eyes.

"Mein Gott, I knew you were a shameless slut, but this is...I don't even know what the fuck this is."

James could only shrug, feeling limp and almost indifferent.

Niki stood in front of him with his legs apart. He looked like he was in a Mexican standoff, ready to draw his gun and shoot his rival down. The image made James suddenly smile. Niki lifted his eyebrow looking even more furious.

"FINE." Niki spat. With that he turned around and stormed off, heading back to the paddocks. James could hear him huffing and muttering as he went.

James looked around feeling confused.

What the hell had just happened?

And should he try to win or lose?

 

 

 

 

Niki had a good lead. 

All thoughts of the bet had dissolved from his mind the moment that the race was had started. When Niki Lauda concentrated, he  really  concentrated.

Earlier, when they had climbed to their respective cars, Niki had refused to look at anywhere near James's direction, who, of course, was right beside him.

Now his car was speeding effortlessly along the racecourse. His Ferrari was behaving like a dream. The roaring of his engine sounded distant and muffled trough his helmet. He could see another car in his peripheral vision, trying to overtake him. Niki accelerated. He didn’t have time to see what went wrong with the car beside him. Suddenly it’s front wing crashed against the rear of his car.  The impact sent Niki’s car sliding on to the grassy embankment  and his front wheel hit a low concrete wall on the side of the track. The wheel and the nose of his car were twisted by the crash and the car's side banged violently against the wall. 

Niki climbed out of his car holding his left side. His side ached, but otherwise he thought he was fine . He hoped that he hadn't broken any ribs. He leaned against the body of his car and drew a deep breath, trying to relax. He could see that the driver whose car had hit him was alright and was standing unharmed in the other side of the track. The driver made an apologetic gesture. Niki left it unacknowledged. Fucker.

People soon came fussing over Niki and his battered car. Niki waved them away irritably, climbed over the concrete wall and started walking towards the finishing line.

The ache on his side had lost it's edge, but a dull throbbing had replaced it. He was more sore about having to interrupt the race. But there was no use in dwelling in it. There was nothing he could have done to avoid it. It was only one race. One race didn't mean anything. He already had a staggering lead and he could lose several races without losing his title in the long run. If only he hadn't bragged to James-

Oh.

Oh, no. No no no.

Niki felt like doubling over and sitting down on the ground, but there where spectators who were staring at him, so he didn't have a choice, but to set his face in to a scowl and keep walking.

He hadn't really seriously considered that he could lose. Well, James still had to win, not come second or third, but that didn't offer much comfort. James was bound to win now that Niki was out of the race. He could feel it in his gut. 

The race was still on when he arrived to his paddock. Reporters and fans were swarming around him. Shouting. Cameras were flashing, taking picture after picture of his grim face. The papers would probably call him a sore loser. Fuck those assholes.

He didn't stay to see the results. Niki Lauda jumped in to his car and drove himself to the nearest hospital.

 

 

 

 

James sat on the bed of his hotel room, wiping his sweaty palms against his denim-clad thighs. He had shoved his trophy in the closet and refused to let the hotel staff to bring any flowers or fruit baskets into the room. The booze he had accepted.

His first official win this season, and he didn't feel nothing but nervous and guilty. He kind of hoped that Niki wouldn't show, but he doubted it. Niki wasn't one to back off. 

James had decided that it was best for all concerned to let Niki off the hook. The bet had been ill-conceived and a bad idea from the start. Besides, James had never pressured anybody to sleep with him, nor would he ever. Even thought Niki had knowingly accepted the bet. But Niki was a hot-head who had trouble declining challenges. The Austrians pride was his weak spot, as James had noticed early on and used shamelessly to his advantage.

James swallowed rest of his drink and flopped on his back. He looked at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The crystals shone dimly in the weak light that got through the curtains. 

Almost immediately there was an impatient knock on the door. James sat up and went to open it. He hesitated for a second before he turned the door knob.

Niki glared at him and entered the the room without a word. He stopped in the middle of the room, surveying his surroundings, his back turned to James.

"Are you alright? I heard about the crash."

"I'm fine," Niki said. "Just a few bruises." 

Niki's eyes fell on James's boots that stood abandoned on the carpet next to his feet. James was still standing barefoot in the doorway.

"Can I get a drink around here?"

"Of course," James said.

"Close the door. We don't need an audience".

James shut the door quietly, feeling like a fucking butler. He started to mix a drink for his guest. 

Niki took off his tweed jacket and dropped it on a lounge chair.

James turned back to Niki with the drink in his hand.

"Listen, Niki, I'm terribly sorry about this, I...You don't have to-".

"Can I get the drink, please?" Niki interrupted him and reached his hand expectantly. James gave him the glass. Their fingers touched briefly. It made James freeze, but Niki didn't seem to register it. He emptied his glass in one go.

As James stood before Niki, he became aware how much shorter his rival was compared to him. He hadn't really thought about it before. Niki was also quite lean, not delicate or anything, but compact.

Niki was studying the bottom of his heavy, finely cut crystal glass.

"My word is my word, Hunt," Niki said without lifting his eyes.

"But what about tomorrow? Do you think we will be even able to look each other in the eye?"

"Since when have you started to think ahead? Doesn't sound like Hunt the Shunt that I know."

James felt his frustration flare up. 

"I'm trying to make the best decision for both of us here! Why do you have to be so fucking difficult, Niki? Look, I feel like a creep-".

"You are a creep."

"Oh, fuck you," James exclaimed.

"Yeah, James, why don't you?"

Niki looked at James with cold eyes. He sat on the bed and placed his glass on the carpet. He reclined on the bed, leaning to his elbows and stared up to James with smile that was as icy as the look in his eyes.

"What is the matter, James? Think you can't do it? Can't you get it up? I thought you were so hot for me."

That was pure Niki, James thought, he always had to have the upper hand in every situation, no matter what.

"You are a brat," James hissed.

Niki let out a weary sigh and rolled his eyes. James was quite through fighting with Niki.

James dropped to his knees between Niki's legs, grabbed the smaller man by his waist, and pulled him towards himself until they sat nose to nose, with Niki's bum on the edge of the bed. James was satisfied to see a surprised look in Niki's eyes. James draped his arms around Niki and pulled him even closer to himself, into tight embrace against his chest. He felt warmth radiating through Niki's clothes and smelled his faint aftershave. He felt Niki's chest rapidly rising and falling against his own. He lifted his other hand to hold the back of Niki's head. 

Niki felt rigid on his arms but he didn't resist. James planted a soft, deliberately slow kiss on Niki's lips, to see if he would flinch. Niki just sat there, neither rejecting or accepting him. James kept the kiss going. He flicked his tongue against Niki's lips. Niki got his hint and opened his mouth obediently. James could feel Niki's lashes flick against his cheek. James pushed Niki backwards until the Austrian was on his back. James was on top of him, his hips between Niki’s legs, pinning him down. James could feel Niki draw a nervous deep breath. James felt Niki's lips softening. Slowly, their kiss deepened. James's fingers entwined with Niki's hair. 

James realized that he was getting hard. Niki surely felt it too. James broke the kiss and took Niki's face between his large hands. Niki looked back at him, blinking slowly. Looking bit dazed. His lips were lovely and swollen. His frown returned quickly and the look in his eyes focused and hardened, but James knew he had gotten in.

James started to open the buttons of Niki's shirt. After few buttons, James Kissed Niki’s exposed collarbone. He saw Niki swallow. James kissed his neck again and stroked his jawline with his thumb. James resumed opening Niki's shirt, trying to keep his pace slow even though he was ready to rip the damn thing off. After he had unbuttoned Niki's shirt he studied Niki's badly bruised side. All purple and blue. James stroked the bruises slightly with his fanned fingers. Niki didn't wince.

"Does it hurt?" 

"Not too much," Niki answered.

James planted kisses on Niki's rising and falling chest and stomach and caressed them with his fingers and lips. He liked the way Niki smelled. Clean and natural. James put his hands on Niki's thighs that were on his either side. The corduroy felt soft to touch. He kissed Niki on the mouth and slipped his other hand between them, pushing his palm against Niki. Niki gasped audibly and clasped James's shoulders. James let out a pleased laugh that made Niki glare at him. Finally he got a sound out of Niki. Dark blush had crept from Niki's cheeks to his neck and chest. James licked Niki's nipple and started stroking Niki through the fabric. Niki had difficulty containing himself and couldn't help but to squirm involuntary under James. James tried to kiss Niki's mouth but Niki turned his face defiantly away from James's. James forced Niki to face him with his other hand and kissed him hard. 

He wished that they were already completely naked. He wanted to feel as much of Niki as possible. James tried to remove his t-shirt with one hand while keeping the other still between Niki’s legs, and failed miserably.

"Fucking hell, James," Niki muttered and grabbed James's shirt, pulling it forcefully over his head.

"Don't be so gentle, love."

"Don't ever call me that again, asshole."

"Or what, love?"

Niki huffed irritably and made an uninspired attempt to move away from James, but James pulled him back from his belt.

"I want you out of those pants," James whispered, quite sexily, he thought. Niki let out an weary sigh and started to unbuckle his belt. He seemed to do his best to appear indifferent and vexed, but his obvious hard-on did make his act a little lame.

James had to reach his hand to softly cup Niki's face. Niki lifted his eyes to look at him, startled by the gentleness and affection of his gesture. Their eyes fixed. James's smile faltered and they both looked suddenly serious. James had to avert his eyes. He wondered what Niki had seen in them.

James rose and stood up. He started to unbutton his jeans. The sudden silence in the room was deafening. James wished to make light out of the situation. To tell Niki that this was just a fuck among foes. Wham bam thank you man. 

Nothing more. Which it wasn't.

Niki's trousers and briefs were on the floor. Niki himself was sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms wrapped around his bent knees. Facing away from James. He licked his lips nervously like he had a habit of doing. 

"Niki," James called his name.

Niki turned to look at James. His eyes fell to James's erect cock that was pointing to his direction. He turned away immediately, his face burning.

Niki's terrified face made James laugh out loud. He climbed back on the bed and grabbed Niki into a mighty bear hug and toppled him over.

"Oh Niki, you are precious," James said through his laughter and nuzzled against Niki's neck.

"Are you quite through," Niki asked. He looked pissed off, but there was no nervous rigidness. James pressed himself against Niki, touching as much at once as he could. He caressed the silky skin of Niki's inner thighs, cupped his balls for a moment and started to stroke Niki's cock.

Niki swallowed,and drew a deep breath. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes.

Fuck, he looks adorable , James thought, amused, because before this afternoon, adorable wasn't exactly what he had associated with Niki Lauda. He hadn’t dreamed of holding him like this either or giving him so much obvious pleasure. Why did it make him feel better than winning had?

James removed his hand.

Niki's eyes opened and he looked irritably to James. James climbed on top of him again and positioned himself between Niki's legs. He started fishing lube from the nightstand drawer.

"Are you going to...now?"

"I thought, might as well. You feel OK, Niki?"

Niki nodded sternly.

"Get on with it, Hunt."

"You should write love songs, Niki," James said with a wide smile. He reached over Niki to grab a couple of pillows. He placed them next to Niki and gave them a pat.

"Roll around and get yourself over these, will you, Niki?"

Niki stared at him in disbelief but turned around with a sigh. James caressed Niki's back from the nape of his neck, over his smooth back to his lovely round butt.

"You got a great arse," James said with a dreamy voice. 

"I know," Niki answered, his voice muffled by his forearms where he had buried his face.

James squeezed a healthy dollop of lube into his palm and put his hand between Niki's legs, fumbling around. Niki shifted uncomfortably. 

"Have you done this before?" Niki asked.

"Few times. But I've always been totally hammered before. There was no lube, only bit of spit."

"Uh."

"Don't be so worried. You?"

Niki shook his head. 

James bent down to kiss Niki's shoulder blades.

"When is the fun starting? This feels like an prostate exam," Niki complained.

"Patience, love."

Niki sighed wearily. Then he let out a surprised yelp.

"That's the spot, I guess," James quipped. Niki succeeded to scowl at him over his shoulder before he had to turn away and bite his lip to stifle a cry as James inserted another finger. Niki reached for another pillow and buried his flushed face into it.

" Should I-. "

" Yes. "

James positioned himself between Niki's thighs. James leaned over him with his other hand propped next to Niki and other resting on Niki's hip. Slowly and carefully he started to push inside. Niki winced. James stopped moving.

"Take a breath" James ordered.

Niki breathed tentatively. He managed to relax slightly.

"Go on."

James moved again.

Niki let out a pained wail.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, you idiot. Don't stop," Niki gasped. James smiled and pushed his whole length in. Niki grasped the bedspread with his hands and squeezed the fabric. Muscles in his back were tense. James bend down to kiss his freckled shoulders and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the moment. 

James caressed Niki's back and sides till he felt Niki finally relax. James started to roll his hips with a slow, steady rhythm. Like waves in the ocean, as one of his old girlfriends had taught him.

"How does it feel?," James asked. He was just barely able to form a sentence because to him, it felt incredible.

"Ja. Uh, gut," Niki muttered sounding incoherent. He arched his back, pushing himself against James, meeting his thrusts. Oh, it was good, it was so good.

"God, Niki," James moaned.

"What?"

"Niki. Niki."

"Shut the fuck up, James." Niki panted.

James had to stop moving and pull out so he could form a decent sentence. He wasn't a good multitasker.

"I want to see your face. Turn around."

Niki turned around and sat up. James pulled him in his lap like Niki was made of nothing and kissed him. Niki wrapped his arms around James's neck and kissed him back without hesitation. For a moment they were just kissing, with odd, gentle sweetness. When they finally stopped and looked at each other, Niki had a peculiar feeling, like falling in a void, and it terrified him. James felt like saying something, but for once he knew to shut up and not break the moment.

Gently, James lowered Niki on his back. Niki locked his legs around James's waist. James pushed himself inside again, slowly and confidently. He kept his eyes on Niki's face. He loved seeing how Niki got lost into the pleasure. James smiled, closed his eyes and buried his face into Niki's hair. He could hear Niki panting against his neck. He loved how Niki dug his heels in to his buttocks and moved with him. 

James moved faster and rougher now, not holding back any more. Niki tugged James's sweaty hair, moaning. His skin glistened with thin sheen of sweat. Their kisses were needy and rough.

James felt like all the higher functions in his brain were shutting down and he was all instincts and wanting and feeling. Niki's breathing was getting heavier and heavier. James was barely holding it together. He wanted to please Niki and make him come first, but it was fucking difficult.

Niki came with a loud, ragged breath. His body arched against James's and blissfulness washed over his face. For a moment he looked almost angelic. James was finally able to let himself go and he came soon after. He collapsed against Niki, into slippery, lax embrace.

They lay there languidly, on the scrunched, flowery bedspread for what felt like an eternity, catching their breath. After a while James found strength to lift himself and fall on his back next to Niki. He wiped sweaty strands of hair away from his face and turned to look at Niki. 

Niki's eyes where closed. He seemed to be drifting into sleep. James reached to stroke Niki's lips with his thumb. Niki turned his head to meet the embrace and smiled.

"What?" James asked and pulled the smaller man against his chest. Niki nuzzled against him.

"Nothing. Just something Clay said about you," Niki said.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing you need to know," Niki whispered and fell asleep.  



End file.
